Hi-5 Holiday (video)
Hi-5 Holiday was 14th Hi-5 Australia video and DVD in 2004, released by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox Holiday.png|Holiday Infobox Underwater Discovery.png|Underwater Discovery Infobox Give Five.png|Give Five Cast Hi-5 * Kathleen de Leon * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Robinson * Tim Harding * Nathan Foley Puppeteers * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Sophie Katinis as Chats Segments *Hi-5 Holiday Intro *Holiday *NATHAN checks his holiday photo album. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 38 (Family fun). *CHARLI goes surfing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *KELLIE and Chats imagine a Snowy Beach Island where they go on holiday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *KATHLEEN goes down a mountain by a toboggan, snowboard and skis. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *TIM imagines being a racing car driver. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 28 (Magic in me). *CHARLI wants to go bush on her next holiday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about two children (Kathleen and Nathan) that build a billy car with a little help from their dog (Tim), and their mother (Charli) gives them a plane toy that makes the car fly up high. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). *Underwater Discovery *Deep sea diver KELLIE searches for a treasure and Chats asks a jellyfish where can they find it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *NATHAN tries to be an iron man, he swims, runs and paddles. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *CHARLI imagines living in a colourful rainbow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *KATHLEEN visits London and Jup Jup hides inside her backpack. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit). *CHARLI builds a bucket castle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 12 (Dwellings). *TIM skydives while he hears the sound of the wind. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 43 (Other worlds). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves to make people laugh, and she goes together with her friend (Charli) to a clown show, but one of the clowns (Kathleen) gets a cold and the other clown (Nathan) needs another one to keep the show on. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 3 (Community events). *Give Five *The Hi-5 band races down a river and they say goodbye. VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (12).jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Hi-5_Holiday_Intro.png Opening_Hi-5_Holiday.png Hi-5 Holiday.png Nathan S5 E38.png Charli S5 E25 1.png Kellie S5 E25.png Kathleen S5 E36.png Tim S5 E28.png Charli S5 E25 2.png Sharing Stories S5 E6.png Hi-5 Underwater Discovery.png Kellie S5 E31.png Nathan S5 E36.png Charli S5 E27 2.png Kathleen S5 E39.png Charli S5 E12 4.png Tim S5 E43.png Sharing Stories S5 E3.png Hi-5 Give Five.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Holiday_Ending.png DVD Previews * Music Machine * Star Dreaming * Playing Cool * Five Alive * Animal Adventures * Let's Celebrate * Magical Treasures * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Category:2004 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Series 5 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Hi-5 videos